Judgement/Labyrinth of Chaos
A Luka from another world, fully displaying his angelic power. --- Special Effects: Reflects Holy attribute, 2 actions per turn, Phys Eva 30%, Mag Eva 30%, 15% crit rate Chaos Elements are 100% effective. Human/Angel Slayer Element is 150% effective. Other Slayer Elements are 10% effective. All of his skills except "All Cancel" are sealed against a solo Luka --- (Note: as of 2.23, "Daystar" does not prevent any hits, nor activate "Daystar Counter". It is still subject to a 6-turn cooldown if used successfully) Biograph One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos. He is randomly encountered in the Hades bonus floor or as a floor-100 superboss, after encountering the Hades Floor six times. Descending in a pillar of light, Luka Judgment gazes upon the party. He declares that he is here to judge this world. He is capable of summoning a full-power Goddess Ilias. Upon defeat, Judgment states that he himself has been judged, and disappears. Attacks *'Tidal Wave' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Water Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Empty Sky' - All Foes, Physical/Wind Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Star Scream' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Earth/Terra Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Judgement' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Eternal Damage, Ascension 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 16 MP *'Sword of Heaven's Army' - One Foe, Auto Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 18 MP *'Daystar' - Self Buff, One Turn Null any Attack + counter, Hasted Skill, 6 Turn Cooldown, 20 MP *'Daystar Counter' - One Foe, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Lightning of Judgment' - One Foe, Auto Hit, Lightning/Holy Attribute, Ascension/Shock 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 18 MP *'Big Bang' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy/Eternal Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'All Cancel' - All Foes, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown, 6 MP *'Ilias, Goddess of Creation' - All Foes/Self Buff, Auto Hit, Eternal Attribute, Ascension 75%, Gain 100% Crit chance/Accuracy/Physical Evade/Magical Evade for 4 turns, 5 Turn Cooldown, 80 MP Strategy Well... this fight is among of the harder fights in Paradox Part 2's LoC for various reasons. Lets address the first issue: Judgment is 100% completely IMMUNE to ALL elemental damage! However, Judgement is still "Weak" to slayer abilities and attacks, but if it isn't Human/Angel slayer (Angel Slayer in particular is something only Corrupted Hero can get without finding the Angel Slayer Gem in the LoC), it does only 10% damage. Judgement can also take damage If the attack has a chaos element with it. There are 2 attacks that any character can learn that have this: Nuclear, a Magic Science skill, and Page 99999 of the End, a Grimoire Skill. These skills are Nuclear damage and Demise damage respectably. Some LoC weapons also have Skill Use:Skill that can allow a way to damage judgement. Second issue, alongside the fact that Judgment takes 2 actions a turn, all but one attack of his is auto hit, and only 2 of his attacks target one person. This means that every turn, no matter what, it is highly likely Judgment will use two AoE instakilling attacks to wipe the front row out. How can you get around this? Well, being an angel, Judgment's skills are mostly holy type attacks, and holy type attacks use mana along side SP (Which enemies completely ignore). Therefore, the number one thing to do is to drain Judgment's mana, to prevent 3 highly dangerous attacks. Those being: Daystar, nothing needing to be said about that, Ilias Goddess of Creation, which is likely to ascension everyone in the party while making it nearly impossible to hit Judgment for 4 turns, and All Cancel, the usually dispel that super bosses carry. Upon draining his mana, Judgment has only 4 possible moves out of 10, which, in a perfect world, would be a 60% chance to waste a turn. However, all of his attacks have at least a 3 turn cooldown, which means eventually he will attack with a non mana using attack. However, since none of his attacks hit more than once, and all of his attacks that inflict ascension cost mana, having everyone use a deflector making move (Makina's Electromagnetic Armor or Summoning Victorious Ceria) means it isn't possible for the user to die, as long as they use it every turn. Then what? Well, either you risk a turn setting up buffs (Like right after he uses one of the attacks that don't need mana), or have a character who can have more than one action a turn. Slimes are good for this, as they can have 3 actions a turn. Or, if you were lucky enough to encounter her, the Queen Mermaid can teach Aqua pentagram (White Magic, 2 Hit Deflector), allowing one member to make deflectors for another. Unlike his counterpart, Worldbreaker, Judgment is easy to lock down once you drain his mana. Still, until that happens, keep on your toes and keep your mind sharp. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Super Boss